


(Podfic of) Don't You Shake Alone by Dira Sudis

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Nate looked exactly like Brad always pictured him: exhausted in the full life-in-a-combat-zone sense of the word.</em> This is baby!fic, which if you're in GK fandom you already know, and you also know it's not your mama's baby!fic. Or whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Don't You Shake Alone by Dira Sudis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't You Shake Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451663) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 
  * Inspired by [Don't You Shake Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451663) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



(Cover by [](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**endeni**](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/))

 **Length:** 6:51:25

[MP3 (.zip file)](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Don't%20You%20Shake%20Alone.zip) || 393.6 MB  
[Archived mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-you-shake-alone)


End file.
